In an isosceles triangle, one of the angles opposite an equal side is $40^{\circ}$. How many degrees are in the measure of the triangle's largest angle? [asy] draw((0,0)--(6,0)--(3,2)--(0,0)); label("$\backslash$",(1.5,1)); label("{/}",(4.5,1));
label("$40^{\circ}$",(.5,0),dir(45));
[/asy]
The two angles opposite the equal sides of an isosceles triangle are congruent, so in this case, both are $40^\circ$. Since the three angles of a triangle add up to $180^\circ$, the third angle in this triangle is $(180-40-40)^\circ = \boxed{100}^\circ$.